Furnish all necessary personnel, labor, patients, facilities, equipment, material, supplies, and other such resources that may be required to conduct studies and to carry out the clinically indicated modes of therapy as these relate to patients with intracranial tumor in Phase II and Phase III protocols. A minimum number of 60 evaluable patients, having a microscopically confirmed diagnosms of malignant glioma, will be required each of the first five years. A minimum of twenty newly operated (first craniotomy patients will be accrued each of these periods to the Phase III studies and the balance of the accrual recumrement per period with patients with recurrent gliomas into Phase II studies. The final period will be for patient treatment and follow-up only. No new patients will be accrued.